The present invention relates to exercise machines. More particularly, it relates to machines for simulating cross-country skiing to exercise both arms and both legs in a natural skiing motion.
Certain devices or machines in the prior art provide the ability to exercise with motions similar to the present invention. Such prior devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,529,194, 4,618,139 and 4,948,121, owned by the assignee of the present invention.
Other exercise machines that exercise both the arms and legs include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,512,571, 4,434,981, 4,023,795, and 2,772,881. Prior art exercise machines that only exercise the legs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,402,506, 4,406,451, 4,342,452, 3,659,842, 3,582,069, 1,982,843, and U.K. Patent Application GB No. 2,007,987. Additional exercise machines which apparently only exercise the individual's arms are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3 2,921,791 and 518,967.
The devices disclosed in the above-identified patents provide exercise for the arms and legs, legs alone, or arms alone. However, none of them disclose exercise machines having means for enabling the machines, and a user, to interact with a video display, thereby increasing the enjoyment and challenge of exercising.
There is a need for an interactive exercise machine that eliminates jarring impact on a user's knees and back while enabling an intense aerobic workout that the user can enjoy.